


the one where zuko streams

by zukoskataraa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, bc i also love genshin, gamer!zuko, streamer!zuko, the one where zuko plays genshin, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoskataraa/pseuds/zukoskataraa
Summary: warnings: none
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 38





	the one where zuko streams

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: none

“Zuko? Are you home?” Katara asks as she walks through the front door, taking off her shoes. She puts her bag down on the counter and unties her hair from her bun, sighing. She hears Zuko laugh, and sees him peeking through the doorway from his office/game room.

“Hey, babe.” He’s gone as quick as he appeared, and Katara frowns. “Ah, that was my girlfriend, guys. She just came home.” Zuko says and Katara heads towards the room where Zuko’s at. “You guys want to see her? I’ll have to ask her first if she’s alright with that.” 

“Zuko? You’re streaming?” Katara asks from the doorway, hidden from the camera. Zuko pauses his game and adjusts his headphones as he looks at her, smiling.

“Yeah. Everyone wants to see you, babe. If you’re cool with that.” Zuko says. Katara bites her lip as she slowly walks towards Zuko. Zuko chuckles and grabs Katara’s hand, gently pulling her towards him. She yelps as she lands on his lap. Zuko laughs and swirls his chair back towards his computer, their faces on the top left of the screen.

“This is my girlfriend! Her name’s Katara.” Zuko says proudly, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Katara looks at the right side of the screen, and Zuko’s chat stream is immediately filled with heart-eyed emojis and heart emojis.

Katara smiles and waves awkwardly, and Zuko gives her a peck on the cheek, making her blush. “How long have you been streaming?” Katara asks.

“About an hour or so. I should be done by 11.” Zuko says and Katara nods. It was 10:24 now.

“Oh, you’re playing Genshin Impact?” Katara asks, finally noticing the game on the screen.

“Yup. Just farming.” Zuko replies. Katara looks at the chat.

“Do you play Genshin, Zuko’s girlfriend?” She reads aloud someone’s comment and giggles.

“Katara doesn’t play Genshin. I’ve been trying to convince her though. She’s a tough egg to crack. But I think she knows a bit about it.” Zuko replies, completely distracted now that Katara was with him. 

“They’re so in love wtf I wanna experience that.” Katara reads aloud, blushing as she reads a comment and she smiles. Zuko chuckles.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll experience it soon.” He says in reply to the comment that Katara just read.

“Easy for you to say. You already know how it feels.” Katara jokes and Zuko chuckles.

“You’re right. And it’s the best feeling ever.” Zuko replies and Katara smiles, reading another comment.

“Your girlfriend is so pretty, I’m jealous.” Katara says, blushing. Zuko smiles.

“She really is pretty. And sweet. And kind. And I love her.” Zuko says and Katara blushes even more. There are more heart emojis in the chat now.

“Look at you, being all sappy right now.” Katara teases and Zuko chuckles.

“I can’t help it. When I have you with me, it’s hard to keep my emotions in check.” Zuko says and Katara giggles. “Sorry for being sappy on the stream guys. It’s not every day that Katara is here with me, streaming. She’s really busy since she’s a clinician at the hospital. So, I try to spend every minute I can with her.” Zuko explains, hugging Katara even tighter. Katara blushes.

“You say that, yet here you are streaming.” Katara jokes and Zuko chuckles.

“Well, at least I have you with me.” He replies. “Are you gonna go to bed now? Or do you wanna stay here with me and stream?” 

“Oh, I don’t wanna disturb your time with your fans.” Katara says. Her eyes are stuck on the right side of the screen, reading the chat.

“Nonsense. Guys, it’d be okay if Katara streams with me, right?” Zuko asks, looking at the chat stream. It’s flooded with ‘yeses’ and thumbs up emojis. “See, everyone loves you. But if you’re really tired, you can sleep babe.” 

“I mean, what’ll I do if I stream with you?” Katara asks, smiling when she sees a comment saying ‘I came here for the game but I’m staying for these two lovebirds.’

“Well, I guess you can sit on my lap and look pretty. But, that’s what you’re already doing.” Zuko replies and Katara blushes. “Oh, you can read the chat aloud while I play.”

“Okay, yeah. That seems doable. But won’t it be hard for you to play like this?” Katara asks and Zuko smiles.

“I’ll manage.” He says as he moves his chair a bit closer to his desk. “Alright! Let’s head back to the game now, guys.” Zuko resumes the game, and starts to move his character towards a small group of enemies.

“What are those?” Katara asks.

“These are fatui. I hate fighting them, but I need their rewards to level up my characters. So I don’t have a choice.” Zuko replies, eyes now focused on the screen.

“You should fight an ocea… oceanoid?” Katara says, reading a comment out loud. Zuko chuckles.

“Oceanid. It’s the water boss.” Zuko replies, furiously clicking the mouse. Katara looks at the screen to see which character he was using.

“Oh my god, you’re using Diluc. Is that the correct person? That redhead.” Katara says and Zuko nods.

“Yup. This is Diluc. How do you know him, though?” Zuko asks.

“Toph.” Katara replies, looking at the chat.

“Ah, right. Do you like Diluc?” Zuko asks and Katara smiles.

“Well, he’s handsome. His ponytail is also cute.” Katara replies, teasing Zuko. Katara can see Zuko pout on screen and Katara laughs when she sees a comment saying ‘OMG she’s trying to make Zuko jealous.’

“I should dye my hair red and make it longer. Is that what you’re saying?” Zuko asks. Katara giggles.

“I’m not saying you should. But your fans want you to cosplay as him.” She says, reading the chat.

“Well, I better not disappoint my fans. I’ll see what I can do guys.” He says, giving them a wink on camera.

“I would love to see that too.” Katara says and Zuko rolls his eyes, smirking.

“Are there any other Genshin boys you like, Katara?” Zuko asks, jealousy clear in his voice. Even the viewers can tell, as they’re all saying ‘Katara, please stop making him jealous’ or ‘Zuko, don’t get jealous over a video game character’

“If I were Katara’s boyfriend. I’d be jealous too. I mean, have you SEEN the boys in the game? They’re hot.” Katara reads a comment aloud, and laughs. Zuko chuckles.  
“I’m not jealous, okay?”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that big guy.” Katara says, patting Zuko’s hand.

“You never answered my question.” Zuko says and Katara hums.

“Well, I only know Diluc. But I’ve seen pics of this dude online. That ice boy with the eyepatch. I don’t know his name though.” Katara says. She reads the chat to see everyone immediately say ‘Kaeya’ with others putting heart emojis with his name.

“Kaeya. Got it.” Zuko replies, collecting the rewards in the game. “Alright guys, I have an agenda now. I’ll go fight the oceanid, as someone said. Then I’ll do the pyro boss. And I guess I’ll do the cryo boss, if I have enough resin.” Zuko says, all serious. Katara smiles.

“Ah someone’s asking why you won’t do co-op.” Katara says. “Whatever that means.”

“Co-op is like where you can play with other players and fight bosses and stuff.” Zuko explains. “I don’t do co-op since I don’t want people to farm in my world. I just need the resources, that’s it. And I don’t really like going to other people’s worlds too. I don’t know why.” Zuko says and Katara giggles.

“You have Venti right? Why don’t you use him?” Katara reads a comment aloud. “Who’s Venti? Isn’t that a cup size at Starbucks?” Zuko laughs, and Katara can see the stream chat flood with laughing emojis.

“Venti is indeed a cup size, Katara. But he’s also a character in the game. And I do have him. I’ll add him to my party now since I’m about to go to the water boss. I’ll switch… Childe for Venti.” Zuko says and shows his team on screen. 

“Wow, you have a lot of characters. Yeah, I agree with that person. You have a lot.” Katara says after she reads a comment as she looks at the screen.

“Well, I scout and get lucky.” Zuko says, shrugging. Katara hums as she continues to read the chat as Zuko plays.  
-  
“All right. It’s already 11 guys. I should go now. Thanks for watching the stream! And thank you all for your continuous support. And for my new viewers and followers, welcome!” Zuko smiles. “Do you have anything to say, Kat?”

“Um. Thanks for watching Zuko’s stream, everyone! I might be new to genshin and streaming, but you guys are really amazing. It’s nice to know that you all love Zuko. I appreciate your support as well.” She smiles. “You should come back on his next stream.” Katara reads a comment aloud.

“No promises about Katara being back soon, guys. She’s a clinician, as I said earlier. But I’m also hoping that she’ll be able to stream with me again soon.” Zuko explains as he wraps his arms around Katara. She blushes, biting her lip. “Anyway, that’s it for this stream guys! Thanks again for watching. My next stream will be on Sunday at 9pm. See you all soon!” He smiles and ends the stream. People are still flooding the stream chat, and Katara smiles. Zuko takes off his headphones and ruffles his hair.

“I missed you.” Zuko says as he gives Katara a peck on her cheek. She smiles and stands up. Zuko follows.

“I missed you too.” She says as she leans up to kiss him, putting both hands on either side of his face. They smile as they pull away, slightly panting.

“Are your legs dead? I feel like they are. You were sitting down for almost an hour with me sitting on them.” Katara says, worried and Zuko laughs.

“My legs are alive, thank you very much. How was your day?” Zuko asks as he turns off his PC. Katara sighs.

“I am so tired. I just wanna cuddle.” She says, stifling a yawn. Zuko walks towards Katara, wrapping her in his arms. He gives her a quick peck on her head. Katara smiles as she hugs Zuko back.

“I’m sorry for making you stream with me.” Zuko says, pulling away. He grabs Katara’s hand and they walk towards the living room.

“No, it’s fine. I had fun. Your viewers are really nice.” Katara replies, as she sits down on the couch. Zuko chuckles as he sits beside her on the couch arm.

“They really are. Why don’t you stay here, and I’ll run you a warm bath. How does that sound?” He says, giving her a quick peck on her forehead.

“That sounds wonderful.” Katara replies. Zuko smiles as he stands up and heads towards the bathroom. Katara sighs in content, thinking about how lucky she was to have Zuko in her life. A minute later, Zuko walks out of the bathroom with her robe in hand.

“Here ya go, babe. I also lit a candle in there because I know you love them.” He says and Katara stands up, smiling.

“Thanks, Zuko.” She leans up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“Do you want anything for a midnight snack? We can order takeout, or I can make some ramen or whatever you want.” Zuko says, walking towards the kitchen.

“Ramen sounds good. Can we just share though? I’m not too hungry.” She replies and Zuko hums.

“Got it. Take your time, babe.” He replies, grabbing the ingredients he needed. Katara walks to their room and starts to take off her clothes. She wraps her robe around her, and puts her dirty clothes in the laundry basket. She walks outside and sees Zuko in the kitchen, facing the stove. She quietly walks up to him and wraps her arms around his waist, burying her face in his back.

“I love you.” She says, voice muffled. Zuko chuckles, and she feels the vibrations on her face.

“I love you too, babe.” Zuko replies. She gently bites his shoulder, and Zuko laughs. “Hey, no biting.”

“Sorry.” She pulls away. “I’ll be back.” She gently pinches Zuko’s side, making him yelp. “Sorry!” She giggles as she jogs to the bathroom. Zuko catches her wrist, and she giggles as Zuko takes her in his arms. “Ah! Let me go!” Katara giggles as Zuko buries his head in her neck, his hands tickling her sides.

“Hm, maybe.” He says, his voice hoarse. Katara gulps as Zuko plants a kiss on her collarbone.

“Zuko, let go.” She giggles, and Zuko chuckles as he lets go of Katara. “Bye!” She says, winking as she walks away from Zuko. Zuko returns to the kitchen and Katara gets inside the bathroom. Katara ties her hair quickly in a messy bun and sighs in content as she steps in the tub, slowly sinking down. She closes her eyes, humming to herself.

A few minutes later, Katara walks out of the bathroom, robe around her. Zuko smiles as he puts the bowl of ramen on the living room table.

“Great timing. I just finished cooking.” Zuko says, sitting down. Katara smiles.

“Yay! Let me just change real quick.” She says as she walks to their room. Zuko grabs the remote control and turns on the television, opening Netflix. He scrolls through the app for a minute, looking for a movie to watch. Katara finishes changing into a tank top and shorts, and quietly walks up to Zuko, putting her hands on either side of his face and leans down to give him a peck on his nose. Zuko chuckles and Katara smiles as she heads to the kitchen, grabbing a soda can.

“What do you wanna watch?” Zuko asks Katara as she sits beside Zuko. She huddles close to him, and Zuko wraps an arm around her. She gives the can of soda to Zuko as she gets the ramen from the table, humming. She leans back on Zuko.

“I’m fine with anything. A comedy would be good.” She says as she takes a sip from the bowl. She closes her eyes. “You make the best ramen ever.” She says and Zuko chuckles, giving Katara a peck on her hair.

“My skills are unmatched.” He says and Katara giggles as she grabs some noodles with the chopsticks, and puts them in her mouth.

“This is so good. I don’t understand how or why, but I’m not complaining. Having a chef as a boyfriend really comes in handy.” Katara says, mouth full and Zuko laughs. Katara grabs some noodles again, this time giving them to Zuko. 

“Say ‘ahh’.” She says, smiling. Zuko smiles and opens his mouth.

“Ahh.” He says and Katara giggles as she feeds Zuko the ramen. Zuko chews, humming. 

“It’s good, right? I mean, anything that you make is good honestly.” Katara continues to praise Zuko, and he blushes.

“Always the flatterer.” Zuko says and Kat shakes her head, putting the bowl back on the table. 

“Well, I’m only saying the truth.” She says as she grabs the soda can back from Zuko and opens it. She takes a sip and offers it to Zuko, who declines. She shrugs as she puts the can beside the bowl of ramen, yawning.  
“Are you sleepy? We can go ahead and sleep if you want to.” Zuko says. “I know you’ve been busy at the hospital, so you deserve to rest.”

“You’re so sweet. And cute.” Katara says as she leans in for a kiss. Zuko smiles as he puts one hand on her cheek, gently caressing her. They pull away from the kiss, smiling.  
“I try. Do you still want to watch a movie?” Zuko asks and Katara nods. Zuko picks a random movie, and Katara switches her position, laying her head on Zuko’s lap.

By the end of the movie, Katara was fast asleep on Zuko’s lap. Zuko chuckles as he turns off the television. He stands up slowly, gently carrying Katara bridal style to their room. She snuggles close to his chest, and Zuko smiles as he pecks Katara’s forehead. He lays her down slowly on their bed, and Zuko puts her blanket on top of her. He quickly puts away the ramen and soda in the living room and walks back to their room. He lies down, leaning onto Katara’s side of the bed to peck her on the cheek.

“Good night, Kat.” He whispers, as he lies down, back facing her. Zuko feels Katara move closer to him, her face snuggling his back.

“Good night, Zuko.” She mumbles, and Zuko smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: zukoskataraa


End file.
